


Weekend practicing

by captain_0bvious



Series: Nekoma Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apple Pie, First Year Kozume Kenma, Gen, Kuroo cooks, Nekoma, Nekoma Week 2019, Second Years Yaku and Kuroo, Video & Computer Games, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_0bvious/pseuds/captain_0bvious
Summary: Kuroo and Yaku's competitiveness makes them want to keep practicing and don't notice how much it's wearing Kenma out, as an apology for being oblivious, Kuroo stays at Kenma's and makes him apple pie.





	Weekend practicing

Kenma sighed and glanced tiredly at Kuroo, practice had ended half an hour ago, and he wanted to home and play a game. When he didn’t get the hint, he sent a pleading glance at Yaku, who saw it, and with a cat like smirk toying with a mouse, licked his lips and shook his head, the intensity in his eyes flaring, “again!!”

 

With a nod, Kuroo sent the ball up and served it towards the waiting Yaku, who received it, and sent it flying to Fukanaga, who with an easy spike sent it back, straight into the waiting arms of Kuroo, bumping it to Kenma, who swayed on his feet with a groan, wanting nothing more to stop. When it was in the perfect position, he elegantly sent it over to Kuroo, with a hearty yell, spiked it towards the grounds, and with a loud SMACK, it landed on Yaku’s outstretched hand, and flew back over the net. A rhythmic thump sounded as Kuroo pounded the ground, trying to keep it up and diving towards it, sliding just past where it lands, crashing into the basket of balls.

 

All signs of exhaustion forgotten, Kenma raced over to him, “Kuroo! Are you okay??”

 

A low chuckle sounded and a thumbs up appeared from the carnage. Yaku slid over, “Of course he is, that birds nest he wears on top cushioned his crash.”

 

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes Kenma walked away, shoulders already slumping as he prepared for more practice. He was tired, and just wanted to leave, but didn’t want to leave by himself. He didn’t see the way Yaku watched Kuroo, or the way the bedhead stood slowly, watching Kenma’s retreating back, trademark grin disappearing. Kenma also missed the look the two shared between each other, and the nod they gave, the two had spent all of first year becoming friends, and now, they were close enough to read each other.

 

“One last one, and then we’ll be done for today.” Kuroo called out, watching his best friend sigh, before with renewed determination got ready.

 

When everyone was ready he served, aiming for the position furtherest away from Yaku, only for it to be received by Fukanaga instead, sending it to Yaku, who bumped it high enough for Fukanaga to spike it. At the last minute Kuroo and Kenma swapped and almost scored a point, Yaku sending it sailing back over, Kuroo received it and prepared for a quick, only for Kenma to setter dump at the last millisecond, Yaku too slow to save it.

 

With a tired, relieved smile on his face, Kenma went and changed, after wiping the sweat from his face and guzzling water. Yaku, Fukanaga and Kuroo stayed behind and cleaned up the gym, knowing how Kenma was, by the time they had finished and started changing, Kenma was back out, clean, changed and on his psp, waiting. Yaku, Kenma and Kuroo waved goodbye to Fukanaga and all walked towards their favourite bakery, as they always did when they did extra practice.

 

As an apology to Kenma, Kuroo bought him a huge slice of apple pie, a vegetable pie of sorts for Yaku and a huge meat pie for himself. Together they walked towards the playground and sat at a picnic table, silently eating, each enjoying the company. After, Yaku and Kuroo passed Kuroo’s volleyball between the two, while Kenma laid back on his bench, exhausted from the practice, still not used to the excessiveness. They stayed there until long after the sun had set, a soft breathing sound telling the two that Kenma had fallen asleep, and they exchanged guilty looks. Carefully so not to wake him, Kuroo lifted him into his arms, smiling as the First year shifted to curl into his best friends chest, sighing softly at the familiar scent.

 

The two got to Kenma’s house, and using his key, the older one opened the door, taking him up to his room and laying him on his bed, before setting up a futon and lying on his stomach, setting up a game on the console and setting volume to low. He played for a few hours, checking on his exhausted friend every now and then, until the game dragged him in, and he got absorbed, unaware of eyes sleepily watching. Slowly, as the night wore on, his head lowered into his mountain of pillows and his vision became fuzzy. At the very edge of his consciousness, he was aware of his controller being gently plucked from his hand, and the sound of the game being saved and turned off.

 

When morning came, Kenma was out cold again, having gamed most of the night, on top of the volleyball practice, with a gentle smile, Kuroo went down into the Kozume family kitchen and got to work on his apology, making an apple pie from scratch. The ingredients were always around because it was one of the few things that Kenma would actually eat, no matter what.

 

Soon the house was full of the warm smell of apple pie, eyes still closed, psp in one hand and his stuffed tiger toy in the other Kenma wandered out into the kitchen. His over sized top hanging off him and billowing around his flannel cat bottoms, while the small claws from his cat slippers clacked against the lino. As he sat at the dining room table, his nose twitched delicately, taking in all the scents of a baking pie, smiling inwardly to himself. Hugging his tiger to his chest he blinked his eyes open, staring at the mop of bedhead who was wearing just his ‘kiss the cook’ apron and a pair of boxers, back to Kenma. Eyes lingered on the tall strong back, a jaw cracking yawn escaped before he could stop it, causing his best friend to turn around. “Ah, you’re up, you should have stayed in bed, I was going to bring this to you as breakfast in bed, as an apology for not leaving practice earlier.”

 

Kenma nodded, yawning again and taking the offered coffee, sipping at it, and smiling slightly at the sweetness that he likes. “What else do you have planned Kuro?”

 

“What?”

 

“I know you by now, your apology pies are normally just pies, but when you are apologising for the past and what will come soon, you make coffee too.”

 

“Yaku and I plan to practice more at the park. But I know you don’t want to, so, you can stay here and game, you’re still tired from yesterday.” Kuroo looked down, clearly feeling guilty over not recognising when his best friend was tired, he took a sip of his own coffee, releasing a breath he didn’t know he had been holding at the bitterness.

 

“Kuroo, I want to. It makes you happy, and besides, I need to level up my stamina more, practice is what will help me do that.” Sliding back the rest of his coffee he blinked hard, “we can go after we’ve both had pie.”

 

Kuroo looked up, unable to hide the shocked expression on his face, before bursting into an excited grin, eyes sparkling, as he rushed towards his small friend and grabbing him in a hug. “Really? Thank you so much Kenma!! Even if you had to explain it in game terms, thank you, I’ll take better care this time, and watch you.”

 

Kenma smiled softly, he knew his friend meant well, but he also knew he was also going to be exhausted again. The timer went off then, and Kuroo opened the oven. A warm, sweet aroma filled the air, pleasantly assaulting nostrils, and causing Kenma’s stomach to growl in hunger. They helped themselves and dug in, Kenma secretly enjoyed Kuroo’s pies better than anyone elses, he managed to get the perfect ratio of apples, sugar and spice every time and cause an explosion of flavour.

 

Once their portions of pie are consumed, they set off to the park, Kuroo bouncing the ball off his arms as they go, listening to the rhythmic beeps coming from the psp Kenma brought with him. When they arrived, Yaku was swinging on a swing, having a contest who was half his age, seeing who could go higher. When the Libero saw the Middle Blocker and Setter, he grinned and jumped off the swing at maximum height, doing a flip and rolling when he landed, before doing a gymnast pose. Kuroo applauded his friend enthusiastically while Kenma merely gave him a glance, putting away his game after saving it.

 

Soon they had a 2v1 going on which would alternate who was on the teams sometimes it was Kuroo and Kenma vs Yaku, others it was Kenma and Yaku vs Kuroo a few times, it was Yaku and Kuroo vs Kenma. It was how the team often worked on their receives. Quickly however, it turned into just passes between Yaku and Kuroo, as Kenma sat out, their intensity too much for him. This time, he sipped on his coffee that had been pre-packed into a thermos, while he played through a game of his own.

 

When the competitiveness was over for the afternoon, they went back to Kenma’s house, to have a different game competition. The bedroom was alive with various stages of death in the games they were playing, of course Kenma winning the majority of them, the others occasionally getting a lucky break and besting him. Spending the rest of the weekend like that, alternating between Volleyball practice, and playing video games, the second years attempts to keep Nekoma’s Brain, happy.


End file.
